Somewhere In The Present
by TalkingFishbonesLoveMe
Summary: Annabeth is dead. At least that's what the newspapers say, and Percy, wrapped up in grief, had couldn't do anything but to believe it. When he resumes school at Goode High as a swimmer, 2 years had passed, and the image of her slowly fades. Then one day, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes appears at Goode, and suddenly kids are dying, one by one.


**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so PLLEEAASSEE be patient with me. After all... Rome wasn't built in a day. For those out there who don't understand fancy idioms and phrases, I'll translate the previous sentence for you. Something good and worthwhile can only come from hard work and experience. So, yeah, here I go!**

_He could hear his heartbeat, the strong, solid sound pounding against his ears, matching the beating of his racing heart, getting faster by the second. He depended on that sound to focus, for one small mistake could be the end of everything he worked for; his hopes, dreams, future. All that he worked for, down the drain in a split second._

_He closed his eyes and blocked out the sounds raging in around him. Shouts, screams and cries erupted but all he could hear was the steady beating of his heart. Then suddenly, all was quiet. Which meant only one thing. It was all about to begin._

_He stood crouching on the diving board, his hands brought forward. Suddenly, he looked up towards the crowd of spectators, and saw someone. There was something so familiar about herThat someone was beautiful. That someone looked so alive and happy. That someone was a friend, he knew somehow. His friend._

_And that someone shouldn't have been there. The reality suddenly struck him such that he knew why she looked so familiar. Because he had loved her for so long. Not anymore, he realised. Because that someone was dead._

A pair of sea green snapped open, bright and filled with fear and fright. Percy lay there, his shaking hands gripping the bed sheets tightly, knuckles white. His breathing was uneven as he drew another ragged breath. Percy slowly eased himself back onto his pillow, allowing him to relax, although the pillow, to Percy, didn't feel soft at all. Instead, it clung on to him like a wet rag, refusing to shake off.

Percy groaned, because, well, that's what you do when you feel frustrated. And that's how Percy felt. Because it all didn't make sense. Nothing did.

Why did he see her in his dream? Was he imagining it all?

Percy's eyes wandered to the sky blue ceiling of the room and he remembered. He remembered her startling grey eyes. He could remember her blonde hair rolling of her shoulders. And her smile. That smile could heal anything.

Percy closed his eyes as the image of her slowly faded back into the depths of his mind, and he slowly felt himself sinking back into it. His eyes, as heavy as lead, were slowly closing.

"Ooooohhh, Perceee!"

Percy was very much asleep when the above happened.

And so, when it DID happen, he jolted upright with such force that the person leaning over him was hit squarely in the head against Percy's head. Ah, yes... kelp head. The seaweed-filled kelp head. Seaweed brain. Wasn't that what she called him?

Anyway, Percy was well awake by then, and his eyes could make out the shape of a middle-aged man with striking white hair sprawled on the floor, rubbing his forehead. A very unusual sight.

"Owie," he said, still rubbing his forehead.

Then, suddenly looking up, the white-haired man grinned.

"Percy's awake!" he yelled to someone outside of the room. The wooden, rotting door of the small room was wide open, and the delicious smell of waffles wafted in, making Percy's mouth water in hunger. His mind was still in a daze from his dream, the vision of her smiling up at him, but the thought would have to wait, for Percy knew that there already were a couple of waffles waiting for him.

* * *

**Huh, Huh, how was it? Please remember i'm still a beginner. But, hey, i'm willing to learn! Review, pls! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Yea, definitely longer. After all, there will be a few surprises... **

**This chapter was basically a bit of a prologue, i have to say, but give it time!**

(psst, the white-haired man is Bob. Sally employed him, just so you guys know)

**DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME**

**I HAVE A GOLDFISH READY TO ATTACK**


End file.
